El infierno no es tan malo
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Arthur Kirkland al morir es condenado a ir al infierno, hay un sujeto allí de profundos ojos azules que juzgará su pena. Arthur esperaba muchas cosas, pero no ese castigo. Devil!USxUK.


Estoy tratando de recuperar el ritmo de fic de antes, ojalá pueda :3

**Pareja: **Devil!AlfredxArthur -Estados UnidosxInglaterra-.  
**Disclaimer: **Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia: **Caprichos sexuales.

La viva es simple, es vida, por lo tanto, a todo lo viviente le llegará la muerte, todo deja de existir. Cuando uno muere puede irse a tres lugares: al infierno a que le piquen el trasero, al cielo para vivir como millonario y tener fiestas hipster hasta el próximo eclipse o al limbo, para ir a jugar al limbo con Puro Hueso.

Y bueno, a Kirkland le tocó el infierno, pisó una cucaracha rosada apropósito, bueno, no. Mató a un hombre pero... ¡joder, era el más desgraciado de todos! no, por primera vez no habla de su hermano, aunque le hubiera gustado llevarse al hijo de puta también.

Mató a un francés, un jefe suyo que quería manipularlo, le hacía la vida imposible, terminó con el amor de su vida por el mal nacido y al final el degenerado le pedía favores sexuales para seguir trabajando, a los cuales, claramente no iba a ofrecerse, hizo como si aceptaba uno, reuniéndose en un hotel de mala fama, a ese punto su vida era una mierda gracias a ese Francis, lo mató.

En fin, ahora, ya muerto, iba en una cola con puros engendros cobardes que lloraban su surte, faltaban diez personas para que le tocara ser juzgado por un sujeto casi humano, pero con alas demoniacas y cuernos, además de una traviesa cola que se movía de un lado para otro, la fila avanzaba rápido, el demonio soberano rodeado de mujeres semidesnudas apenas hablaba desganado de todo, a penas se tomaba el tiempo de mirarlos.

–A este al calabozo... a esta a la sala de grietas, el siguiente... mm... tortura básica y luego extrema, me cayó mal de sólo verlo.– el sujeto escupía las palabras con seriedad y sin compasión alguna viendo a las mujeres llorando y a los hombres humillándose a sus pies.

Kirkland tragó con dificultad mientras sonaban las esposas en sus muñecas, ese estúpido demonio de allí no era objetivo, hacía lo que él deseaba.

¿A dónde lo mandarían a él? trató de mantener la cabeza firme y valiente.

El demonio desvía sus ojos hacia el británico para sentenciarlo, Arthur pensó que sería rápido, pero el demonio no emitía palabra alguna, los ojos parecieron chocar con los suyos que trataban de mantenerle la mirada como pudieran, el color intenso y azul no pareció titubear, en cambio, las piernas del mortal tiritaban suavemente.

El humano no era el único que estaba sorprendido porque aún no daban su veredicto, todos allí se inquietaron, hasta las putas que tenía a su alrededor, el rostro serio volvió a mirar al inglés, su cabeza antes sostenida en su puño se levantó, Arthur pareció erizarse cuando toda la atención de esa eminencia de la oscuridad parecía penetrar su alma con un suave suspiro y una mirada galante que irradiaba sensualidad.

Quizás lo odiaba... ¿qué castigo le daría? ahora sí el inglés estaba cagado de miedo.

–Él será...–arrastró las palabras, sonrió de manera deliciosa y prolongada lo que seguía. –Mi esclavo sexual...–

–WHHHHHATT?–la mandíbula del inglés se desencaja.

Las muchachas a su lado empezaron a alegar diciendo "antes yo era tu favorita", el demonio no las escuchaba, su mirada delirante y exquisita está sobre el humano que grita piedad, oh dios, prefería cualquier tortura menos esa ¡le daría duro un demonio, quizás la tuviera enorme y monstruosa! no quería, no quería.

Unos encapuchados se lo llevaron mientras el inglés insultaba a todos con indecentes palabras, esto era horrible, prefería que le cortaran las manos, cualquier cosa. Los asesores lo vistieron, parecía tener un traje elegante de negro y una camisa roja, con zapatos, calcetines y todo. Perfecto, ahora el demonio tenía fetiches con los trajes formales.

Al menos tendría tiempo para prepararse mentalmente para una violación, suspiró algo aliviado y al abrir los ojos veía las alas del demonio de pelo negro acercarse con elegancia hasta él, era definitivo, por algo ese lugar se llama infierno. ¿Cómo mierda terminó su trabajo con tanta gente?

Arthur lo sabría poco después, ahora el demonio lo agarra con brusquedad para arrojarlo a una pieza privada y lujosa mientras se ríe a carcajadas malignas. Arthur sólo tragó con fuerza.

El Rey Demonio se había obsesionado al ver a ese humano... incluso dejando al segundo al mando para encargarse de las almas en pena y marcar a ese atrevido y lindo inglés lo más rápido posible, casa vez que ll follara ese humano se iría convirtiendo en un delicioso demonio para su eternidad, empezó a desnudar el pálido cuerpo de ese anglosajón, quien parecía resistirse, otro atributo que lo enloquece.

Pero el tiempo dirá y el morbo terminará consumiendo al inglés, tanto así que le encantará follar. Porque la verdad, ser el esclavo sexual del demonio más importante y cruel de todo el infierno... no es tan malo después de todo. Pero ahora, para el virgen trasero inglés... es un verdadero infierno.

**N.A:** La condena de Artie es ser esclavo sexual de Alfred, aunque no lo crean, es un puesto codiciado... es el castigo más leve, aunque Devil!Alfred casi nunca hace el amor, él viola, pero bueno, a nuestro Artie le gustará con el tiempo, lo sé, que viva el USxUK!


End file.
